


The Best Day of My Life

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, airplane au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix walked quickly through the aisle and ducked under people putting their suitcases away in the overhead bins. His bag bumped against his thigh as he lugged it to his seat. His plane ticket was in one hand and a cheap coffee was clutched in the other. It was almost empty and didn't provide anymore warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day of My Life

Felix walked quickly through the aisle and ducked under people putting their suitcases away in the overhead bins. His bag bumped against his thigh as he lugged it to his seat. His plane ticket was in one hand and a cheap coffee was clutched in the other. It was almost empty and didn't provide anymore warmth.

Finally, Felix found his row. There was already a guy in the window seat, facing away from Felix. Felix sat down in the middle spot and crammed his bag down at his feet. "Hey."

The guy glanced over at him and Felix nearly gasped. He had brown skin and dark hair that was pulled back into a bun. He had sharp features and thin eyebrows and really dark brown, almost black, eyes that glared at him. Felix gave him an excited smile. "I'm Felix."

"Locus." Locus' eyes flicked up and down Felix, then he turned to look back out the small window.

Felix nodded to himself. "Oh, cool!" He opened his mouth to say something else, but someone else dropped a bag on the seat next to him. Felix looked over, then his jaw dropped. It was his lucky day.

Another hot guy was stretching up to lift his suitcase into the overhead bin. As he hefted the suitcase, his gray shirt rode up, revealing tan abs with countless freckles splattered across his skin. Felix could feel his cheeks warm.

His shirt fell back into place as he snapped the bin shut. He shifted his bag to the floor and sat in the aisle seat. Then, Felix was finally able to get a good look at him.

His face was dotted with freckles, mostly across his cheeks. Felix guessed that his stubble covered even more freckles. His hair and beard were both a dusty, blonde color, almost matching with his tan skin. He had light blue eyes that looked tired.

Felix nodded at him. "Hey! I'm Felix. And that's Locus." He gestured to the other guy. Locus turned around and stared at him, then stared at the new guy.

"Washington." He gave them both a quick smile.

"So, Wash, Locus and I were just talking. Is this your first time flying?" Felix batted his eyelashes at him and grinned widely.

Before Wash could answer, Locus frowned at Felix. "We were not."

Felix shot him an annoyed look. "Well, I was just about to ask you, so that counts." He turned back to Wash and playfully rolled his eyes.

"Do you two know each other?" Wash cocked his head to the side and looked over at them both.

Felix nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! He's my boyfriend!"

Locus actually growled. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"So are you saying that you would date me?" Felix winked at Locus.

Locus stared blankly at him until Wash awkwardly cleared his throat. "No, this isn't my first time flying."

"I haven't flown a bunch. Only when I was seven and we moved to America, then when I went to college, then just the other day when I had to fly out to California to visit my parents, and now this flight back home. Where are you going?" Felix chattered away as the flight attendants walked up and down the aisles while checking the overhead bins.

Wash shrugged. "Just home. I'm getting back from helping my sister with her newborn."

"Wow, that sounds fun. Babies were never really my thing. Although, I'm sure your sister's baby is great. Did you lose a lot of sleep or was it just her and her husband?" Felix shook his head at the thought of having a child waking him up every night.

"Her and her wife," Wash corrected, then he gave Felix a smile. "I have no idea how I'm still awake. She thinks her kid is cute, but I really don't see it. And I was only there for about a month."

Felix laughed, then fell quiet as the captain and the flight attendants started to give their speeches about the flight. After a couple of minutes of instructions, they stopped talking.

"What about you, Locus? Are you on vacation? Work? Going home?" Felix turned to the annoyed-looking guy. Felix ignored the fact that he was probably irritating both of them. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a nervous flier and talking helped with his fear.

Locus scowled. "Going home."

Felix raised his eyebrows. "So, we all live near each other?"

"Joy." Locus rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Hey, smartass-" Felix was cut short by the plane starting to speed up. He hadn't noticed that they were moving before now. He clutched the armrests and leaned back in the chair, eyes wide as he tried not to panic.

Wash looked over at Felix curiously. "Are you... Scared of flying?"

Felix ground his teeth together and quickly shook his head. "No. I'm not... Okay, I'm totally freaked out, sorry."

Wash sighed, shrugged at Locus, then grabbed Felix's right hand and gripped it tightly. Felix shot him a grateful glance, then squeezed his eyes shut. Felix clutched at Wash's hand, feeling how warm it was and his breath hitched at the way Wash rubbed his thumb along Felix's knuckle. He concentrated on Wash's grip instead of the way that the plane lifted off of the ground. There were a few rocky moments, but once they gained altitude, everything became smoother.

With a deep sigh, Felix finally let go of Wash's hand and gave him a shaky smile. "Thanks. Did I break your hand on accident?"

"No, but you definitely have a tight grip." Wash rubbed absently at the spot that Felix had held.

"It comes from years of practice." Felix grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Wash.

Wash snorted and nudged Felix's shoulder with his. "Gross, shut up."

Locus made a noise that sort of resembled something like a laugh. Felix gave him a lopsided grin, happy at making him blow air out of his nose.

"Seriously though, you're really strong, Felix." Wash poked his arm. Felix proudly flexed a little bit.

"Thanks! I'm a black belt in taekwondo and I also throw knives." Felix smirked and leaned back in his chair as far as he could go without annoying the person behind him.

Wash looked impressed. "Nice. I used to be special forces in the army. Now I just mostly shoot guns and go to the gym and workout a lot."

"Dude, that's badass!" Felix turned to Locus, who was watching both of them carefully. "What about you, Locus? You look like a guy who works out and does stuff." Felix's gaze carefully trailed down to Locus' biceps. Yeah, he definitely worked out.

"Kickboxing. Hunting." Locus answered briefly.

A flight attendant walked by. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"Can I get a Coke?" Wash smiled politely at her.

She filled him up a glass of soda and ice, then handed it to him, complete with a thin straw. She turned to Felix. "And you?"

"Sprite, please!"

She quickly filled up a glass of clear liquid and passed it to him. Felix noticed Wash's discomfort as her chest was practically in his face. "And you, sir?" Locus slowly shook his head, signaling that he didn't want a drink. She shrugged and moved on with her cart.

Feeling curious, Felix turned to Wash. "Well, you looked uncomfortable."

It took Wash a moment to figure out what Felix was talking about. Then, he nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. "You're a pretty observant dude, Felix," he laughed. "Yeah, I'm gay."

Felix perked up. "Yeah? Me too!"

Locus made a noise of surprise, which brought their attention back to him. He was looking at both of them with a shocked expression. Wash raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Felix giggled.

"There is no way," Wash frowned at Locus, like he might be playing a cruel joke on them. Locus shrugged back at him, looking like he couldn't believe it either.

Felix snorted. "Wow, what are the odds of three gay guys sitting in the same row on a plane? It's like a bad fanfiction!"

Locus rolled his eyes again. "Shut the fuck up." He looked back down at his phone and started scrolling through an email.

Felix gave Wash a sleepy smile. Wash gently smiled back. "You tired?"

Resisting the urge to yawn, Felix shrugged. "Only a little."

"You can take a nap on my shoulder if you want to, I won't mind." Wash lightly bumped his shoulder against Felix's chin. Felix playfully shoved him back, then nodded slightly.

"Yeah, if you don't care. I didn't get much sleep last night and I had to wake up early for this flight." At Wash's prompting, Felix gingerly rested his head on Wash's shoulder. He was warm and he smelled like body wash. Felix tried as hard as he could not to blush, but failed.

He slowly shut his eyes, trying to calm down enough to actually sleep. He desperately needed a nap, his nerves about flying had worn him out. Now, when he got the chance to actually close his eyes, he couldn't sleep.

Felix resorted to his favorite trick to get himself to pass out quickly. He imagined himself throwing knives at a target. He thought about his stance in his head and ways that he could improve upon it. Before long, he was out like a light.

_He was in his room. Felix knew that. Everything else was fuzzy and he wasn't quite sure about it. It was his room, but there was something off about it. Like someone else was there with him._

_He frantically jolted upright and almost crashed into two other people. It took the panicked Felix a second to realize that they were heavily making out. He calmed down even further when he saw that he recognized them. Wash and Locus. Although, why they were making out on his bed, he didn't know. He wasn't about to complain._

_They broke away from each other and they both turned to look at him. Wash playfully smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. Locus sexily arched an eyebrow._

_"God, you're finally awake." Wash rolled his eyes. "I thought you would never get up."_

_Felix hummed in response as Locus moved closer to him, his knee brushing up against Felix's bare stomach. Felix could feel goosebumps rise on his skin as Locus' chilly fingertips pressed hard into his hips. There would probably be bruises there later._

_Wash snickered as Felix shifted into Locus' touch. He pressed himself against Felix's chest, grinning the whole time._

_"Stay there," Locus snarled as Felix tried to move closer to Wash. He was pulled back down by Locus and he whimpered when Wash started to mouth against his chest, slowly working his way father and father down until-"_

Felix's eyes snapped open and he jumped as the plane rocked. He made a small noise of fear and he rapidly blinked the sleep away from his eyes. Wash's head fell down from its spot on top of Felix's and he quickly woke up too.

"What's going on?" He mumbled as Felix clutched at his arm. The plane shook again and the speakers turned on. Locus pulled his headphones off to listen to the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be experiencing some turbulence for a little while, so please, put away any loose items and keep your seat belts on."

Felix could feel his heart thudding in his chest. "What the fuck is turbulence?" He practically yelled at Wash and Locus, dreading the answer.

"It means the airplane is going to shake around and go up and down for awhile." Wash explained, shooting Locus a concerned glance.

Felix went pale. "It's going to what?" He asked weakly. The plane went over what felt like a bump. Felix dug his nails into Wash's skin. He felt bad when Wash flinched, but he couldn't let go.

Wash hissed something to Locus that sounded a lot like, "Distract him."

Felix barely had time to feel confused, before Locus made an unhappy sound, then grabbed Felix by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Felix yelped as Locus' teeth dug into his lower lip, but he ignored the bumpiness of the plane and focused on the feeling of Locus' slightly chapped lips against his own. Locus' hands moved up to cup the sides of his face and tug on his hair.

Locus pulled away and sat back in his chair. Felix looked over at Wash in shock, who was also slack jawed.

"You know, I was supposed to be the one to kiss him first." Wash pouted and glared at Locus. Then he leaned over and kissed Felix. He was much more gentle and warm than Locus and he let Felix lead, even though he had no fucking idea what was going on. Felix moved his lips against Wash's until the captain came on the speaker and announced that they had started to land.

Once they were done, Felix stared at both Locus and Wash. "Not that it wasn't nice, but what fuck was that?"

Wash shrugged as he started to pack up his stuff. "While you were asleep, Locus asked me out and I was caught between saying yes and asking you out and it kinda evolved to polyamory from there. Do you two wanna go out for dinner sometime?"

Locus gave him a curt nod and Felix gaped at him. "Fuck yeah, I do." This was literally the best day of his life.


End file.
